Damned Dreams
by screammealullaby
Summary: Switzerland's dreams keep his mind haunted with Austria and the laugh of his, how will he keep it from driving him mad? Pay the man a visit, perhaps... More info inside


_**Ok. "**__**It is revealed that this is a memory that Switzerland had dreamt about, and when he wakes up, he remarks "...Now that I recall... he hasn't chuckled like that in years..."" -Straight from the Hetalia Archives about Switzerland and Austria! This is what happens when Switzerland's dream becomes dreams, and his dreams become 'nightmares'... well, more like nuisances but you get the point~ Enjoy!**_

It had eventually, though very gradually, turned into norm; those dreams of Austria. _'Damn him...'_ The Swiss couldn't help but think to himself. That aristocrat's laughter began echoing in his thoughts at random times, just barely in the back of his mind. He almost had to admit... He missed it... No. No way he missed that guy! No way! Whenever the thought entered his mind he instantly pushed it out, refusing to even humor it. Nothing like that was his concern, he had other things, other _people_ to worry about. Like Liechtenstein! What would happen to her if he became distracted by something so trivial?

Thankfully though, the dreams lessened to no more and so did the echoing of Austria's laughter. Switzerland was relieved, to say the least. It had been a rather long time since he last dreamed about him, and finally the blond got his life back in order.

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein's soft voice echoed from outside his study. He looked up at her with neutral eyes with a mere 'hm?' for a reply. "I just wanted to say... Lately, you've seemed happier... I like that, I don't know why but you do. It's nice to see you like that..." She let her voice trail off as she looked to the floor.

"O-oh... I see." Switzerland wasn't sure what to say. He knew why he'd been 'happier' (if that was an emotion he could express) but he couldn't tell her that, she was so innocent from the world's problems since he found her. He wouldn't ruin that just so she knew why, it wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Anyway," She continued in a rush. "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back before dinner." She flashed a soft smile.

His eyes widened slightly as she began to walk away. "D-don't forget my lessons!" He called after her. "Don't talk to strangers! Or animals! Don't go far! Be very careful, anything could..." His voice faded into nothing as she left the house.

The day passed as all others, until finally it was time to make dinner. The Swiss did so without complaint, per usual. He finished just as his sister arrived home, walking through the door and kicking her shoes off neatly. She walked into the kitchen to find Switzerland putting the finishing touches on. "I'm sorry I wasn't hear earlier to help." She whimpered softly, looking to the floor.

"As long as you didn't do anything I told you not to." He motioned for her to sit at the table. They ate dinner as normal, casual conversation about their days, how good the food was, when he'd need to go shopping and what he needed to buy. After dinner, everything was cleaned and they went off to do whatever it was they each did.

It was another _normal _day in the Swiss household. A normal, boring day. Boring was good; it meant nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. No surprises, nothing unwanted. Just, nothing. He could control nothing, that was easy. He didn't like unpredictability.

At last, he bid Liechtenstein good evening and set off to ready for bed. He yawned, painfully tired, though he had no reason to be and fell asleep soon after...

_Lunch time... At a table outside. It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. Soft piano music is wafting from somewhere, though there seems to be no logical source. 'T-the food! Must be expensive, it's amazing! I-I can't afford this! Well, I can but I shouldn't! That money can be used elsewhere!' Is just a thought that swiftly fades... 'I'm a kid again? Now that can't be right!' A war wages in his mind as he tries to make sense of the food, and his age... And the company... It must be another dream..._

_The piano grows louder... A young, poised Austria, though just as young, is seated next to him, eating happily. His eyes are warm as they look into Switzerland's green pair. For a brief moment, concern flashes in the violet pools but quickly melts back into warmth and kindness... The piano is gradually getting louder and louder... Austria swallows what he had been eating and at that moment the piano music is deafening... So loud, Switzerland doesn't even get to hear the laugh that follows-_

"Ah!" Switzerland shoots up in his bed, feeling a bit warm as his heart races... "Why?" He grumbles, rolling over and covering his head with his pillow. The dreams were gone, now what was this? It's just one dream... He can handle that, there won't be more. He hasn't dreamed of the bastard in months, why would it start again now? He fades back to sleep eventually, without a trace of another dream.

Unfortunately, the weeks ahead begin to slowly flood him with similar dreams though they're different from the old ones in one way. He never hears that laugh... Always, something covers it, hides it. He can _see _it but he can't _hear _it. Finally, the Swiss can't take it... Maybe if he hears it, he can finally stop dreaming about him... Maybe...

A knock at the door causes a slip of the Austrian's finger and he plays a diminished chord that doesn't belong; causing more of a dissonance into the major key of A. Who would dare to interrupt him and cause such filth to drip from his delicately working fingers? Another knock. He'll have to give them a piece of his mind.

"If you don't mind-" He begins, his voice annoyed as he opens the door. His eyes challenge the diameter of dinner plates when he sees who's at his door step. "Vash? What do you want?"

"What an informal greeting." Switzerland twitches slightly, annoyed already. One laugh, that's all he wants. Er, needs... "Anyway, I-" He hadn't, however, thought of what to say.

"How punctual. Did you need something, I'm rather busy." Austria crossed his arms.

The blond let out a sigh. "Can I come in?" was the best he could come up with.

A disapproving noise escaped the other but he stepped aside none the less, allowing him in.

_'How to make Austria laugh?' _The task seemed impossible for Switzerland; he was certain the Austrian hated him. They had grown apart after all.

Austria, in fact, didn't hate him. He just, left him behind in a way. He stopped thinking about their childhood a long time ago... Now why was he here? It would take a lot to get the Swiss out of his mind again after he left, didn't the idiot understand that? He didn't want to think about him. A small smile graced his face while the other had his back turned and it disappeared as soon as he faced him once more.

"Tch," Switzerland winced. This would be hard, but wouldn't being honest help? It wasn't right to lie, even if the person hated him. "I need you to laugh..." He looked at the floor, face slightly red.

Wasn't expecting that. "Wh-what?"

"I can't explain it!" He snapped, green eyes ablaze with embarrassment. "Please, just laugh and I'll go." He averted his gaze once more, face fiery red. Austria walked over to him and looked down. _'Has he finally grown a backbone?' _Switzerland thinks to himself, prepared for the worst. It was a long shot anyway.

"I have no need to laugh, not even smile. What a ridiculous request." He pushed his glasses up and stared at the man with his head down. Once again, an involuntary smile made it's way onto his face. Thank goodness the Swiss couldn't see it...

Switzerland tensed even more. Finally, he took a deep breath and prepared to bid farewell to the man as he looked up to meet the violet spheres. Before he knew what was happening, soft lips were on his own and arms embraced him in a hug. He searched madly for a gun on himself but found he'd armed himself with none. He struggled against the other, unsure of why this was happening until finally he just gave up. He didn't kiss back, he merely waited.

When Austria pulled back, he instantly turned around so he was facing away from the blond.

Switzerland's hand shot to his tingling lips, his face a heavy read and began stuttering; searching for the right question. And there it was. A soft, low chuckle escaped the Austrian and his shoulder's shook slightly with content laughter. "Always punctual I see. You haven't changed at all; still so easy to fluster." He turned back to face him. For the first time in an eternity, his purple eyes were warm just like the dreams and he laughed again as he watched the Swiss' face. He leaned in once more, softly catching his lips again, and ever so gently Switzerland responded.

The Austrian pulled back, watching the other carefully. "Well, was that all you needed?" Switzerland nodded and glared at the floor, still flustered.

"G-goodbye, Roder...ich." He managed, practically rushing out of his house. That laugh... The laugh that haunted him before, now rang cheerfully in his ears as his lips still burned with the sensation of the others on them as he made his way home... He cursed lowly. He was better off isolated; alone with Liechtenstein and he knew that, but something in that _damn laugh_ made him care, just a little less. At least now his dreams would be peaceful...

_**~K**_

_**Hope you liked it, this was hard... -.- not the story, the pair! I mean, why? Why is it hard? I can't fricken tell... Anywho, I did this for a friend who ranted about how there weren't enough good fics for these two... Girl, you owe me big time XD Anywho, make a writer's day, R&R ^^**_


End file.
